


Kryptonite

by Glokaya_Kuzdra



Series: Meet the Tuckers [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glokaya_Kuzdra/pseuds/Glokaya_Kuzdra
Summary: Он – СуперКрейг. Когда он с Твиком, за спиной у него ветер.Предупреждения: слеш, естественно; нетолерантные высказывания, совместимые с каноном; автор любовно называет Картмана жирным; нецензурная лексика, совместимая со словарным запасом любого среднестатического подростка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор как-то очень поздно впрыгнул в этот вагончик. Когда я смотрела «Твик + Крейг» в прошлом году, то просто подумала, что МиТ клёво всё завернули. А потом начался 20-ый сезон и я поняла, что эти двое так и не расстались. И тут Остапа понесло...

**After all I knew it had to be**  
**Something to do with you.  
****_© 3_** ** _Doors_** **_Down_** ** _,_ _Kryptonite_**

  

Утро какое-то нихрена не правильное и плавно перетекает в такой же нихрена не правильный день.

Крейг лежит на скомканных простынях, встрёпанный и взёбанный. Крейг ёрзает, никак не может устроиться поудобнее словно у него шило в заднице. Крейг дышит часто-часто, хотя, пожалуй, давно пора было успокоиться.

Наверное, невроз передаётся половым путем. Кстати, об этом.

Твик дрыхнет, приоткрыв рот, вечно сведённые брови расслаблены, раскрытая ладонь – вялой медузой у Крейга на груди. Вчера он ласкался сухими губами и его тонкие, подрагивающие пальцы то вплетались в жёсткие чёрные пряди, то забирались под резинку трусов, в разведывательную экспедицию. Крейга от этого трясло как на высоковольтных проводах. Так, как не трясло никогда в жизни.

Вчера Крейг вперые трахался с Твиком (вперые _почти_ трахался с Твиком) и готов был повторить тысячу и один раз потому что это было офигенно, прямо как в космос слетать, прямо как будто Страйпи жива, прямо как показать директору фак и не схлопотать отработку на две недели, как не слышать лекцию про активное согласие...

Но теперь он весь переполнен эмоциями и это непривычное для него состояние, а чёртов Твик сопит во сне до того мило, что жалко его будить, так что Крейгу даже не с кем своими мыслями поделиться. А ещё Такер-младший явно оценил вчерашний вечер и теперь бесстыдно напоминает о себе. Это не перый стояк в жизни Крейга, это даже не первый стояк, заработанный по милости Твика, но упирается в чужое бедро он впервые. Крейг чувстует себя очень-очень взрослым от того что у него такие отношения. Многие парни в их классе конечно шалят с девчонками, но делают это тайком, когда родителей нет дома. А он между делом сказал отцу «буду ночевать у своего парня» и тот даже глазом не моргнул, только сунул Крейгу десятку, «на резинки». И Твики ничего такого не сказали, когда сын пожелал им спокойной ночи и недвусмысленно ушёл с Крейгом наверх. Крейг мог бы сейчас спуститься вниз и позавтракать с ними и никто бы не стал делать вид что ему постелили на диване. И, наверное, отец Твика тоже сунул бы ему десятку.

А потом Твик просыпается. Он трёт сонные глаза, сладко потягивается, под футболкой мелькает впалый, бледный живот... И Крейг не гей ( _видит бог, Крейг не гей_ ), но он точно Твико-ориентированный потому что он подаётся навстречу и прижимается к чужим губам. Хотя скажешь тоже, чужим! Это несколько лет назад они были чужими, а нынче они изучены вдоль и поперёк, но Крейгу всё равно нравится их целовать.

\- Господи иисусе, я зубы не чистил! – предсказуемо пугается Твик.

Но для Крейга это не проблема, Крейг хорошо знает, как до него достучаться, и поэтому говорит скучающим тоном отличную Твико-успокаивающую фразу:

\- Чувак, мне пофиг.

И Твик предсказуемо успокаивается и даже целует Крейга в ответ.

\- Пару лет бездарно похерили, - вздыхает Крейг, вспоминая прошлую ночь. - Чувак, извини что я так долго тупил.

Твик что-то бубнит смущённо и ныряет в темноту пододеялья, только светлая макушка торчит.

Крейг примеривается и ныряет следом.

 

***

А неделю назад Крейг целовался с ним впервые.

Ну, не совсем впервые – за последние годы чего они только не переделали, идя на поводу у жителей Южного Парка да и просто за разные весёлые ништяки вроде сотки баксов, которую регулярно подсовывали родители. Держались за руки. Дремали друг у друга на плече. Обжимались в кинотеатре, вроде как скрытно, но так, чтобы все ненароком видели.

Лизались тоже. Естественно, на людях. Крейг поначалу ничего особенного не чувствовал, разве что было мокро и неловко оттого, что у него получается не лучше чем у Твика. Потом научился. Мелькала иногда мысль что когда-нибудь они покончат с этой затянувшейся третьесортной постановкой и Крейг переключится на девчонок. Опыт бы пригодился – если уж Твику было приятно ( _с Твиком_ было приятно) то девчонкам точно бы понравилось.

Но неделю назад Хайди несла такую заумную херню что уши вяли, а Дженни и Лола накрасились настолько ярко что в глазах рябило. Венди была слишком правильная для Крейга да еще и со Стеном. Николь была оторва, но с Токеном. Бебе целовалась так словно хотела выпить душу через рот, Крейгу такое никогда не нравилось. Анни вылила на себя столько духов что от одного запаха подташнивало, хотя Крейг сидел через два стола.

Крейг смотрел-смотрел на всю эту пакость, пил пиво и мрачнел потому что битва за собственную гетеросексуальность была проиграна. Хайди несла заумную херню каждую вечеринку. Бебе всегда изображала из себя дементора. Венди и Николь всегда были с Токеном и Стеном (не то чтобы Крейг об этом жалел). Ну и так далее по списку.

Новенькие девчонки молчали и только загадочно улыбались, накручивая прядки волос на ухоженные пальчики. Крейг мог бы попробовать с ними, но не мог найти достаточно мотивации оторвать свою ленивую задницу от стула. Такер-младший тоже не подавал признаков жизни – бесстыдно оголённые сиськи и туго обтянутые леггинсами задницы его не вдохновляли.

Мотивация появилась в тот самый момент когда в бар пришёл Твик. Крейг тут же встал, принес ему пива. Поцеловал в висок чтобы все видели, небрежно-ласково потрепал по и без того растрёпанной шевелюре. Твик зарделся так, как напоказ умел только он, назвал Крейга дорогушей и чмокнул в кончик носа (Крейг предусмотрительно наклонился). Девчонки ахнули в умилении. Бармен утёр скупую мужскую слезу и жестом показал что за выпику можно не платить. Твик заговорщицки подмигнул потому что они оба знали, что делали – лизаться в губы можно с кем угодно, было бы бухло, а _так_ целуют только любимых.

Потом Твик играл с Токеном в снукер, причитал, что это такой стресс и он никогда не попадёт, а Крейг смотрел, одобрительно кивая каждый раз когда взбалмошенный Твик забивал шар в лузу. Лет семь назад он не мог представить себе такую картину. Лет семь назад Твик дёргался так, что ни в жизни не смог бы нормально прицелиться. Даже за миллион баксов. Крейг в общем-то понимал что произошедшие изменения – не то чтобы его заслуга, но все равно испытывал непонятную гордость. Как будто у него и правда был крутой бойфренд.

Потом всё надоело. Попса из колонок. Люди, которые хотели чтобы он был тем, кем не являлся. Чуваки, которые не понимали как можно трепетно любить морскую свинку. Стен Марш, который что-то нудил в ухо про позиции и тренировки. Картман, который доёбывался в основном до еврея но и остальным перепадало.

Или нет, не всё. Было в этом провинциальном гадюшнике нечто трепетное и незатасканное и у Крейга с этим нечто были особенные отношения.

Крейг взял Твика за руку и потянул за собой на улицу. Тот пошёл, не спрашивая куда и зачем, как шёл с четвёртого класса, и они вдвоём вывалились в ночь. Там, в промозглой пульсирующей полутьме, размазанной фонарями, вдали от всякой обязывающей херни, Крейг вдохнул морозный воздух и стал собой. В голове прояснилось, но сердце продолжало колыхаться в грудной клетке, чего-то требуя.

Крейг вздохнул и осторожно поцеловал дёрганное белобрысое недоразумение просто так, для себя. Такер-младший заинтересованно встрепенулся.

\- Кто смотрит-то? – уточнил Твик, привычно иммитируя восторженный влюблённый трепет и будто у него от избытка чувств подкосились колени.

\- Никто, - коротко пояснил Крейг, придерживая Твика за талию, чтоб не упал. С Твика сталось бы грохнуться на асфальт по-настоящему - он всегда выкладывался по-полной, если нужно было изобразить неземную гейскую любовь. Собственно, им и верили-то в основном Твиковыми стараниями.

\- Тогда зачем мы это делаем?

Крейг не смог придумать ни одной нормальной отмазки поэтому честно признался:

\- Захотелось.

Глаза у Твика стали кружочками, но он не попытался высвободиться. Только молча таращился как мистер Гаррисон на мистера Мазохиста.

\- Тебе жалко что ли? – спросил его Крейг. – Или не нравится?

\- Не нравится, - согласился Твик. – Не нравится то, что _нравится_. Я не гей.

\- Я тоже, - привычно успокоил его Такер. – Меня просто не интересуют тёлки.

\- Картман недавно сказал мне что я тёлка, - насупился Твик. У него легко случались перепады настроения и Крейг давно к этому привык.

\- А ты что сделал?

\- Сказал ему что «нахуй» - это вооон там.

Крейг тут же решил что поставит Твику удар получше чтобы тот в следующий раз разбил жирному лицо, а вслух объяснил: - Картман всё никак не перебесится что это не его с Кайлом нарисовали. Пожалей убогого.

\- Как его рисовать-то? Он бы на лист А4 не влез, - пошутил Твик и сам же засмеялся. Улыбка у него была заразительная. Крейг смотрел и слушал и думал – _надо же, столько эмоций, откуда только берётся_? А потом не справился со своими собственными и поцеловал Твика снова.

 - А мне _очень_ нравится, - доверительно сообщил Крейг когда они отлепились друг от друга. Нет, решительно, битва за собственную гетеросексуальность была проиграна. Ну и хрен с ней. – Если бы мы могли продолжить, я был бы _таааак_ счастлив.

\- Так кто смотрит-то? – снова спросил Твик. Крейг взял его за плечи и развернул, показывая совершенно пустые задворки.

\- Господи боже мой! – заволновался Твик, до которого иногда доходило как до жирафа, но всё-таки  доходило. – Реальные отношения! Какой, блядь, стресс! Крейг, я же не выдержу! А если мы опять расстанемся?

\- Не расстанемся, - Крейг ободряюще пихнул его локтем и получил ощутимый тычок в ответ. Потом они обменялись ещё несколькими. Сбросив таким образом нервную энергию, Твик успокоился и привалился к Крейгу. Крейг приобнял того за плечи и потянулся за сигаретой.

Это не было похоже на всепоглощающую страсть, которую на все лады крутили в кинотеатрах и воспевали из радиоприёмников, но Крейг её и не ждал – слишком давно и хорошо они с Твиком друг друга знали.

Крейг не жаловался - _так_ тоже было хорошо.

 

***

Картман – самый гондонистый, самый стервозный, самый пронырливый парень в их классе, школе, Южном Парке, во всём Колорадо. Картман тянет своим приплюснутым носом и сразу чует перемены.

\- Два пидораса, - говорит он восторженно, словно Твик и Крейг – это его заслуга. – Ну и кто кого?

Крейг показывает ему средний палец и замечает что Твик делает то же самое. С – Синхронность, мать её.

Ну да, пока что никто никого – они, считай, друг другу подрочили, хотя Крейга и от этого вывело с земли на первой космической. Твик тоже не остался за бортом – впал в такую расслабленную невесомость, что не потрудился закрыть дверцы шкафа и не подпер дверь стулом.

Крейгу, впринципе, всё равно, поэтому он ждёт когда Твик выберет, как ему будет меньше стресса. Потом можно и поменяться из интереса. Если Твик захочет.

\- Он тебя на коротком поводке держит, - подначивает порой Клайд. – Крееейг, детка, ты стал такой подкаблучник...

\- Нахуй иди, - огрызается Крейг. Что Клайд вообще может понимать со своими многочисленными но мимолётными подружками, половина из которых клюёт на магазин его предков?

Крейг не такой, он никогда особо не хотел связываться с этими вашими отношениями. Слушать девчачью болтовню, приторяться что тебе интересно, держаться за ручки, потому что положено, и врать, что совсем не засматривался на ту юбку. Писать сопливые смс-ки, покупать шоколадки на день святого Валентина и заливать что когда-нибудь непеременно сделаешь предложение. С Твиком не надо было страдать такой хернёй ( _с Твиком Крейг ею не страдал, он ею наслаждался_ ). Твик был нервный и эмоциональный, но не скучный.

Твик был _свой_ – когда умерла Страйпи, четырнадцатилетний Крейг пришёл в кофейню, где дёрганное белобрысое недоразумение периодически подрабатывало, и долго хлюпал носом в подсобке, вдали от посторонних глаз. Сначала его согревал стаканчик с ванильным латте, а потом и сам Твик, который бросил заведение (гордость предков, между прочим!) на произвол судьбы и вместо этого прижал Крейга к себе. Твик тогда был выше (половое созревание настигло его первым) и Крейг как-то уютно поместился у Твика на груди. Было очень горько и очень хреново и Крейг выревелся белугой в чужую рубашку, не особо стесняясь, а Твик никому не рассказал, несмотря на то что ему здорово попало от родителей за дезертирство.

Потом они хоронили Страйпи в лесу. Копать промёрзшую землю было тяжело. Копал, собственно, Твик, а Крейг сидел задницей в сугробе, прижимая к груди обувную коробку в которой покоилось маленькое мохнатое тельце, и мрачно думал, что раз бог не может ответить ему на простой вопрос «почему?», то бога нет, что бы там Стен и Кайл ни утверждали.

\- Хочешь, я подарю тебе другую? – спросил Твик когда дело было сделано и на свободной от снега проталине вырос маленький холмик. Крейг злобно на него зыркнул и яростно помотал головой – он был однолюбом.

\- Извини, - сказал Твик виновато и запустил пятерню в светлые лохмы. Видимо, нервничал.  – Я не должен был такое предлагать.

Крейг стянул свою шапку и нахлобучил её Твику на голову, вроде как в знак примирения. Будь они в городе, вокруг бы уже восторженно ахали и валились в обморок от восторга, но они были совершенно одни, в лесу, и Крейг просто _знал_ , что Твику холодно. А ещё он знал, что Твик, несмотря на все свои оправданные и неоправданные диагнозы, никогда не раскиснет в действительно трудную минуту, особенно если он кому-то нужен. Крейг даже позавидовал той девчонке, которая закадрит его мнимого бойфренда, когда они, наконец, расстанутся.

\- Я никуда не денусь, - пообещал Твик, словно прочитав его мысли. – Хорошо?

\- Эй, чувак, я не гей и я всё ещё не отказался бы потрахаться с какой-нибудь цыпочкой, - грубовато отозвался Крейг и тут же поморщился от собственных слов. Но Твик не заметил.

\- Ну и трахайся, если тебе хочется, - беззаботно согласился он, подсталяя бледное в рыжеватых веснушках лицо посыпавшимся с неба снежинкам. – Но если тебя что-нибудь расстроит, ты приходи. Как сегодня, - добавил он и Крейг вдруг понял, что в словах Твика совершенно нет издёвки.

Он посмотрел по сторонам – просто чтобы выиграть немного времени и чтобы убедиться, что они действительно одни, а потом, не глядя в глаза, пробубнил такое, чего никак нельзя было говорить в Южном Парке:

\- Твик, ты самый лучший мнимый бойфренд.

Твик моментально насупился:

\- Самый лучший? А у тебя что, _ещё_ кто-то есть?

Крейг закатил глаза, словно говоря «ты дурак, что ли?», и опять яростно замотал головой. Твик успокоился, потрепал его по волосам, как кошку, и потянул за рукав в сторону дома.

 

***

Да, если так подумать, то всё началось ещё тогда, в детстве.

Не тогда когда Крейг под влиянием толпы впервые взял Твика за руку. И не тогда когда умилённых взглядов несколько поубавилось, а Крейг его так и не отпустил.

Давным давно, в третьем классе, они отметелили друг друга до сломанных костей а потом вместе лежали в больнице (где подрались ещё раз, но это уже совсем другая история). С тех пор Крейг потихоньку присматривался к странному дёрганному пацану, боявшемуся каких-то неведомых кальсонных гномов но не его, Крейга. Твик был как нескладывающийся паззл, как лабиринт, который всё время менялся и который невозможно было пройти, а Крейг всё равно туда пёрся. Пожалуй, их даже можно было назвать закадычными приятелями – в конце концов, какое-то время Твик входил в банду Крейга.

Когда жирный придумал играть в супергероев, Крейг сказал:

\- Будем работать в паре.

Твик завертелся, заёрзал и пропищал что у него нет костюма. На следующий день Крейг приволок ему свою запасную толстовку – такую же синюю и уютную. Она пришлась впору, Твик только подтянул повыше рукава и натянул кожанные перчатки, которые, очевидно, стащил у матери. Пальцы у него были длинные, тонкие, как у пианиста, которым ему никогда не стать, и ему очень шло.

\- Вы кто? – строго спросил Енот, придирчиво разглядывая листочки с буквами.

\- СуперКрейг и ЧудоТвик, - сказал СуперКрейг.

\- Почему ЧудоТвик? – влез Стен, то есть, простите, Человек-Инструмент.

\- Потому что ЧудоЖенщина охуенна, - отрезал СуперКрейг таким тоном, что даже их жирный заводила не рискнул сказать пакость, хотя у него наверняка парочка была заготовлена. СуперКрейг, державший руку напарника в своей, ( _видите ли вы это, о азиатки?_ ) почувствовал что пальцы у того дрожать перестали – ЧудоТвик всю дорогу переживал, что пацаны будут смеяться из-за выбора персонажа и только теперь его отпустило.

А игра вышла долгая. Они много раз начинали заново, запутавшись в сюжетных линиях, и СуперКрейг то был врагом ЧудоТвику, то уходил вместе с ним, послав Енота на три дома дальше и положив большой толстый болт на фильм с собой в главной роли. Врагами они были чаще –  Картман был в восторге и потирал свои потные ручонки потому что ничто так не поднимает продажи как наличие двух смертельно обиженных друг на друга влюблённых по разные стороны баррикад.

Странное это было время потому что Крейг в основном силился доказать миру будто бы ему на Твика по большому счёту насрать, они только из-за родителей обжимаются, только чтобы их сумасшедший городок не впал опять в чернейшую депрессию, но в то же время хорохорился что _сам_ решил с ним быть.  

\- Ты уж определись, - посоветовал ему Москито, а СуперКрейг послал его в задницу и решил что будет атаковать Твика на поражение. Твик такого не ожидал – сам он бил по Крейгу вполсилы и иногда даже извинялся.

\- Ты уверен, что ты на правильной стороне? – глухо спросил Мистерион, глядя на всё это безобразие.

Крейг ответил утвердительно, не давая себе времени задуматься.

Игра вышла долгая и тянулась до тех пор пока СуперКрейг не прикончил в очередной раз своего якобы-бойфренда ( _«Крейг, нет!» воскликнул тот прежде чем повалиться на асфальт_ ) и окончательно не почувствовал себя просто Крейгом, злым непонятно на что и определённо заигравшимся.

\- Заебало, - коротко резюмировал он, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с притворяющимся мёртвым Твиком и дотрагиваясь до его плеча. – Пошли домой.

Твик открыл глаза и посмотрел на него с удивлением, а Картман сразу забесновался: затопал ногами и завопил фальцентом:

\- Ты не можешь бросить Енота и друзей! СуперКрейг, а ну вернись, твой фильм будет вторым, сразу после моего! Хрен с ним, ты можешь даже появиться в моём фильме! Мы передвинем «СуперКрейг + ЧудоТвик» в первую стадию! Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Уважай мой авторитет! Ты не можешь взять и уйти!

\- А вот и могу, - огрызнулся Крейг.

\- Как? – недоумевал Картман.

Крейг мрачно пообещал:

\- Сейчас покажу, - а потом взял Твика за руку, заставляя подняться, и потащил за собой. Твик, впрочем, не сопротивлялся.

\- Мне тоже надоела эта игра, - признался он, когда вопли жирного стихли вдалеке. – Я просто хочу быть с тобой. – Крейг вопросительно вздёрнул бровь, до того фраза вышла сопливой, но Твик, похоже, ничего такого в виду не имел потому что тут же продолжил говорить спокойно и открыто. - Пошли лучше в приставку порежемся. Ну, ты порежешься, а я посмотрю.

\- Хорошо, чувак, - сказал Крейг, испытывая непонятное и вроде как неуместное облегчение. – Хорошо.

 

***

Иногда Крейг пускает Твика за руль.

Не на настоящих дорогах ( _Боже упаси! Какой стресс!_ ), но Твику нравится кататься на опустевших к вечеру парковках и пустырях. Если кто-то считает его попытки припарковаться параллельно смешными, то предпочитает помалкивать – целые зубы еще никому не мешали. Такер – худший-лучший вариант заботливого бойфренда. Такер – СуперКрейг, когда он с Твиком, за спиной у него ветер и поэтому он убедительно расскажет страховой что помял машину сам, а с зубами неудачно посмеявшихся всё так и было.

Но вообще у Твика многое хорошо получается – когда он забывает, что боится. Крейг какое-то время не выправляет задний бампер, предчувствуя, что на его долю ещё выпадут приключения когда Твик отважится сдать на права и они пустятся покорять второстепенные магистрали. Крейг просто сидит рядом и только иногда накрывает руку Твика своей чтобы изменить положение руля.

\- Вот так, до упора, - говорит он, и в следующий раз Твик вполне справляется, не повторяя своей ошибки. Крейг испытывает понятную гордость - у него и правда крутой бойфренд.

Он говорит об этом Твику и тот краснеет так, что видно даже в полутёмном салоне. А потом Твик глушит мотор, выключает фары и предлагает:

\- Давай на заднее сидение?

Крейга не надо просить дважды.

Твик весь состоит из острых углов, но Крейг любит оглаживать ладонями его торчащие локти, тощие коленки. Любит целовать в проступающие из-под тонкой кожи ключицы, щёлкать по вздёрнутому носу. У Твика выпирающие рёбра, Крейг сотни раз их пересчитывал (руками, губами), но каждый раз сбивался, приходилось начинать заново. У Твика пальцы цепкие, как паучьи лапки. Когда-то девчонки-азиатки сплели им паутину и хмурая муха-Крейг туда попался. Он ни разу не пожалел что не выбрался – ему в компанию досталась экзотическая трепетная бабочка, такая редкая. В ретроспективе Крейг был _тааак_ счастлив...

Твик целует его в ухо, в нос, в шею, потом, наконец, в уголок губ. Крейг возится с ремнём и с молнией, мысленно клянётся в который раз что выбросит эти узкие чёрные штаны нахер – широкие джинсы можно стянуть за пару секунд...

Почуяв простор и свободу, Такер-младший встаёт. Он всегда рад видеть Твика.

\- Вежливый, - говорит Твик и смеётся. А потом нагибается и берет у Крейга в рот, вот так запросто, без прелюдий. Даже разрешения не спрашивает, хотя директор им сотню лекций прочитал. Его счастье что Крейг только «за».

Крейг наслаждается с минуту, чуть ли не скулит, а потом отстраняет Твика и укладывает его на сидение. Скромная тачка Крейга для этого не передназначена, в машине не так удобно, как дома, в собственной комнате, но это что-то необычное, будоражащее кровь. Как будто бы город ничего о них не знает и они трахаются тайком. Как будто девчонки никогда их не рисовали. Хотя... Крейг думает что тогда они вряд ли бы сошлись. Повезло так повезло. Надо будет купить каждой по альбому в знак благодарности...

Твик когда-то решил, что сверху должен быть Крейг, переложив, таким образом, ответственность. Крейг не возражает хотя и понимает в глубине души почему Твик так выбрал – просто Крейгу он доверяет больше чем себе. Зря, на самом деле.

\- У тебя бы отлично получилось, - напоминает Крейг, стаскивая с Твика джинсы.

\- Не хочу делать тебе больно, - возражает Твик и его передёргивает от одной мысли. – Аргх, какой стресс!

Крейг пожимает плечами.

\- Ты бы и не сделал.

Твик смотрит на него, долго, пристально, а потом говорит:

\- Крейг?

Крейг отзывается, смеясь:

\- Да, дорогуша?

А Твик отвечает нарочито-грубо:

\- Заткнись и еби.

Но глаза у него шальные и весёлые и Крейг с ним больше не спорит.

Крейг делает всё так, как Твик сказал.

 

***

Крейг любит свою сестру, но Руби сейчас в том нежном противном возрасте когда с ней совершенно невозможно разговаривать. Она колючая, словно два кактуса, и ядовитая, как рыба-фугу. Ты ей слово – а она тебе два, ты ей – средний палец, а она тебе – два, ты ей – деньги на мороженое, а она вопит что ты хочешь сделать её толстой и непривлекательной.

Короче, Крейг обходит сестру за два метра и ждёт когда Руби немножко повзрослеет и снизит градус гремучести хотя бы вполовину.

Но когда они с Твиком заваливаются домой, не то чтобы совсем пьяные, но определённо навеселе, с намерением пообжиматься как взрослые на диване в гостиной, пока предки в Денвере, а из комнаты Руби отчётливо доносится заунывное подвывание, Крейг вспоминает, что он всё-таки старший брат.

\- Подожди здесь, окей? – просит он Твика. – Я сейчас разберусь.

Твик машет рукой – давай, мол, удачи, и Крейг взбегает по лестнице и суёт голову в логово тринадцатилетнего дракона.

\- Нахуй иди, - советует ему дракон.

\- Чего ты ревёшь? – неловко спрашивает Крейг.

\- Хочу и реву! – с таким аргументом трудно поспорить. - Тебе-то какое дело?

\- Мой долг, - говорит отважный рыцарь, - вытереть тебе сопли и оторвать твоему обидчику голову. Ну, что там такое? Папаша не пустил тебя на вечеринку? Или проблемы с парнями?

\- Что ты понимаешь в проблемах с парнями! – обиженно бурчит Руби.

\- Что-то понимаю, - неуместно ухмыляется Крейг. – Я со своим всё-таки лет шесть или семь встречаюсь.

Руби мрачно показывает ему средний палец.

Шесть или семь? Блин, сколько всё-таки? Такое впечатление что всю жизнь ну или по крайней мере весь сознательный возраст они провели вместе. Крейг, несмотря на серьёзность момента, высовывается из комнаты сестры, складывает ладони рупором и вопит: - Твик! Эй, Твик! Мы шесть или семь лет встречаемся?

\- Семь! – доносится ответный вопль из гостиной.

\- Вот видишь, - говорит Крейг не без гордости, - семь лет. Я просто эксперт.

Руби зыркает так, словно это она сейчас оторвёт ему башку, и снова принимается реветь. Крейг понимает что что-то в их доверительном разговоре не ладится и смывается, покуда цел.

\- Поговори с ней, а? – просит он Твика, спустившись вниз. Твик сидит на диване и листает какую-то книжицу. Глаза у него мечтательные. – У неё эти... чувства. Я её сейчас только раздражаю.

Твик притворно вздыхает, поглаживая кончиками пальцев страницу: - Кто ж виноват, что у тебя эмоциональный диапазон табуретки? Ладно, сейчас.

Он уходит наверх, вооружившись чашкой кофе, а Крейг хватает книжку и смотрит, на что с такой вовлечённостью пялился Твик.

Ну надо же, оказывается, маман собрала целый альбом с их фотографиями. Крейг не знал, что она любит страдать такой сентиментальной хернёй. Вот Твик и Крейг ещё мелкие, держатся за руки. У Твика лицо испуганное, у Крейга – мрачное. Вот они постарше, всё ещё держатся за руки, уже ржут над чем-то. Вот папаша повёз их на рыбалку, и Крейг уснул в машине у Твика на плече, пуская слюни. Вот Крейг торжественно представляет Твика Страйпи (Страйпи, судя по всему, не  впечатлилась). А вот фотка совсем детская, тогда даже сплетни про их отношения ещё не было. Крейг стоит в пижонском розовом костюмчике, в таких же пижонских розовых очочках, пидорских по самое не балуй, а Твик висит у него на руке, как стереотипная блондинка, и сам тоже одет метросексуальнее некуда. Крейг уже и забыл что такое было.  

А фотки на заложенной Твиком странице... Они относительно новые и там уже всё _настоящее_. В том числе - снимок с последнего Рождества, которое Твик провёл у Такеров потому что его предки тогда свалили в Сиатл. Они стоят перед ёлкой в дурацких свитерах с оленями (Крейг в синем, а Твик – в зелёном), Крейг отказался снять шапку. Маман обнимает их слева, папаша – справа, Крейг закинул руку Твику на плечо, Твик – ему на талию, а перед ними красуется Руби в кислотном платье и все, включая Твика, демонстрируют фирменный Такеровский жест... Сопливая фотка, семейная до зубовного скрежета, но Крейгу хочется попросить у маман копию и приклеить на приборную панель.

Но фотки фотками а Твик сейчас один-одинёшенек в логове дракона и что-то пока не слыхать ни криков о помощи, ни препирательств, ни драки. Крейг привычно становится Фельдспаром, вором девятого уровня и, неслышно прокравшись по лестнице, припадает к замочной скважине – пора удостовериться, что дракон не сожрал Твика-дикаря (или Твик-дикарь не сожрал дракона).

Твик сидит на полу возле кровати, облокотившись на матрас, а Руби ему что-то рассказывает. Похоже, никто никого не собирается есть. Крейг прислушивается и до него начинают доходить слова.

\- Мне нравится мальчик, - говорит Руби. Крейг бы тут же встрял, а Твик умнее. Твик молчит и только смущённо улыбается, как будто он тоже беззащитный и ранимый тринадцатилетний подросток. Как будто ему нравится Крейг, а Крейг деревянный, как полено, и не догадался. И Руби сама ему рассказывает, хлюпая носом и потирая красные глаза. – Он на класс старше и за ним многие бегают, и Карен МакКормик то-о-оже!

Карен МакКормик, конечно. Там где МакКормики, там вечно какой-то треш и угар.

\- Карен говорит, что я слишком занудная, понима-а-аешь? А тот мальчик – он такой взрослый, у него уже была настоящая подру-у-ужка! – завывает тем временем Руби. – Карен говорит что она бы показала ему седьмое небо. А я не хочу-у-у, мне страшно с парнями целоваться, но Карен говорит что тогда я им не понравлюсь. Твик, я глупая, да-а-а?

\- Детка, - говорит Твик, привычным жестом взъерошивая волосы. – А знаешь, сколько мы с твоим братцем держались за ручки пока не поцеловались по-настоящему?

\- Сколько?

\- Долго, - говорит Твик. – Шесть лет. А ещё знаешь что?

\- Что? – спрашивает Руби, перестав всхлипывать.

\- Если чувства настоящие, то можно и шесть лет подождать, они никуда не денутся. Так что ты совсем не глупая. А если парень с тобой только ради поцелуев, то пусть он лучше катится пока Крейг ему чего-нибудь не сломал.

\- Да я ему глаз на жопу натяну! – рычит Крейг, позабыв, что он вообще-то подслушивает. – Кто он вообще такой?

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - улыбается Твик. – Крейг, я так и знал, что ты там.

Крейг ощетинивается.

\- Я что, настолько предсказуем? – рявкает он.

\- Да, - соглашается Твик серьёзно, но в уголке его искусанных губ притаилась улыбка. – Но зато ты очень свирепый.

\- Очень! – пищит Руби из-за его спины. Крейг хмыкает – сестрица рано поняла, что Твик парень добрый, за ним всегда можно спрятаться, вот она и пользуется. А Твик, у которого никогда не было сестёр и поэтому он, бедняга, не сумел прочувствовать, насколько это геморройно, рад ей потакать.

Хотя в глубине души Крейгу нравится думать будто Твик так внимателен к Руби просто потому что встречается с её братом. С ним, Крейгом, тобеж.

\- Давай-ка спать, принцесса, - говорит он, всё ещё надеясь затащить Твика на диван.

\- Я не принцесса,  я - ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи! - вредничает малолетняя пигалица. - И пусть Твик расскажет мне сказку!

\- Никаких сказок! – рявкает Крейг и принимается оттаскивать Твика в сторону лестницы. – Это мой бойфренд, заведи себе другого! Спать!

Руби опять показывает ему средний палец. Твику она посылает воздушный поцелуйчик.

Позже, распластавшись на диване в обнимку под пледом, они смотрят фотографии ещё раз, а потом врубают среднестатический экшн и пропускают половину, потому что Твик лезет целоваться, а Крейг, разумеется, не может остаться в долгу.

Крейг думает, что хорошо вот так вот лежать, переплетясь руками и ногами и пристроив голову Твику на плечо. Хорошо слушать, как стучит за окном дождь. После колледжа у него обязательно будет какая-нибудь скучная, но денежная профессия. И своя собственная квартира. И всё тот же бойфренд. И может быть даже...

\- У тебя хорошо с Руби получается. Чувак, ты это... не жалеешь, что у тебя со мной.. ну, детей не будет? – смущённо спрашивает Крейг.

\- Не, не жалею, - говорит Твик, не задумываясь. Его пальцы скользят у Крейга в волосах. - Твоя сестра милая, но дети – это охрененный стресс, даже хуже кальсонных гномов.

Крейг думает, не уподобиться ли кошке Руби, гортанно замурлыкав, но решает, что это уже перебор. Да и нет во вселенной таких звуков, которые бы достоверно передали ту умиротворенность, что он сейчас испытывает. Крейг в космосе, и там царит тишина...

Тишина прерывается Твиком.

\- Пошли в субботу к Токену на вечеринку? – предлагает он.

\- Так опять же слиняем пораньше и будем ошиваться дома, - напоминает Крейг. – Впрочем, как хочешь. Скоро колледж, можно натусить с пацанами напоследок.

\- Пива с бандой попьём, - мечтательно говорит Твик, - в покер порежемся...

\- Ты опять всех обыграешь.

\- Не обыграю, - упирается Твик.

\- А я говорю, обыграешь. Из тебя великий актёр. Никто никогда не знает, какие у тебя карты.

Крейг не видит Твика, но знает, что тот надувает губы. - Да ну, Крейг, только ты так думаешь. А ты предвзят.

\- Я нихрена не предвзят! – горячится Крейг. - Помяни мои слова, однажды я буду трахаться со звездой большого экрана.

Твик прыскает: - Ну, если только с Беном Аффлеком.

Крейг приподнимается на локте и делает вид что его тошнит: - Фу, чувак, я не страдаю картмановскими заморочками.

\- Слава богу, - говорит Твик, передёрнувшись, - а то ты бы тоже орал что ты стопроцентный натурал, всю жизнь преследуя Кайла и уговаривая его пососать твои яйца. Это, знаешь ли, был бы большой стресс для меня.

\- Эй, - шипит Крейг, - хватит со своими намёками! Я ж сто раз говорил, что я не гей!

\- Да-да, - усмехается Твик, снова запуская пальцы Крейгу в волосы и притягивая его обратно. – У тебя только бойфренд гей, а ты сам натуральнее овощей из «Whole Foods». Не волнуйся, все всё понимают.

Крейг молчит, слушая, как выравнивается дыхание Твика. Он мог бы много о чём напомнить. Об отвязных вечеринках в четвёртом классе и о походах в «Изюминки», о показанной Кенни порнухе и о том, как все они сходили с ума по сиськам Бебе, о запретной страсти к сексапильной учительнице начальных классов, но... Битва за собственную гетеросексуальность давно проиграна. Он и сражался-то не особо.

Крейг говорит:

\- Твик?

\- М-м? – отзывается тот полусонно.

\- Руби уже видит девятый сон, а я всегда хотел сделать это на обеденном столе.

\- В жопу иди, - бормочет Твик ему в волосы.

\- Что, вот так, даже без прелюдий?

\- Крейг, сейчас пять утра! Спи, твою мать!

Крейг понимает, что ничего от него не добьётся и со вздохом устраивается поудобнее, натягивает плед по самый подбородок. Секс – это хорошо, но здоровый сон никому ещё не вредил. Да и до колледжа ещё шесть месяцев. Обеденный стол, призывно чернеющий в лунном свете, никуда не денется.

Крейг редко смотрит в будущее – для этого он слишком пофигист. По крайней мере, взгляд его неглубок и непристален. Пока он видит там Твика, всё в порядке, всё идёт по плану. Они могут быть в Южном Парке, в Денвере, в Нью Йорке или даже в ебучем Перу - детали Крейга не интересуют.

Стен переживает, что они с Венди окажутся на разных концах страны. Токен не психует (он богатенький мальчик который сможет позволить себе авиабилеты, да и у предков Николь с деньгами всё в порядке), но ему тоже как-то не по себе от перспективы отношений на расстоянии.

А Крейг не волнуется. Крейг знает что поступит в любой университет в который поступит Твик. Не потому что Крейг такой умный, а потому что так надо, он так решил. И это не бахвальство какое-то, не позёрство и совсем-совсем не для жителей этого сумашедшего городка которые никак не могут перестать морально надрачивать на первую в Южном Парке однополую школьную парочку. Просто он – СуперКрейг, он может всё, пока рядом с ним Твик - может покорить весь мир, а может защитить его - и пошла эта гипотетическая Лоис Лейн к чертям собачьим.


End file.
